


Have Some Faith In Me

by ZetaBerry02



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Charms everywhere, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Mexican Character, Nudity, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strong Language, have some faith, realistic as can be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaBerry02/pseuds/ZetaBerry02
Summary: An audible grumble from his throat made the woman turn. Javier's eyes closed, his nostrils flaring as the lines of his cheeks formed when his mouth opened in a tight 'o'. A chortling sound emitted from his lips before he spat in the bucket below him. The woman glared at him in disgust, she watched as Javier's eyes twinkled in amusement."Sorry Chica, didn't know I had an audience."One swig, two swigs, three swigs, four! Esperanza ventures back to the old gang lifestyle with long time no see partner in crime, Escuella.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s), Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Esperanza

Valentine seemed to be the hotspot of every piss taken reject, its saloon spreading its open arms to the diversity of immigrants. Said saloon’s musky scent latched itself to the Mexicana. The silver spurs biting out a warning with the engraved _‘S’_. It was quite laughable to the gringos & even some darkies at the bandito getup she adorned. Especially with her legs barely managing to be propped up on the wooden table & her sombrero being draped down most of her face.

Soft fabric brushed against the tan woman's skin, followed by the scent of cheap cologne invading her senses. The song of the man's spurs clinking against the just polished floor sparked the familiarity in it all. The way he charmed his way past the band of prostitutes waiting to fish men from the front flap of a door. 

“Ay _chica_. You know it's bad to linger around the same spot this long.”

The rumble of the table let her know he invited himself in her space. Groaning at the contact of the Mexicano she begrudgingly lowered the sombrero from her hidden face. Strayaway's of the woman’s black tresses falling into her face without remorse. The sight of the scowl etched in her lips brought joy to the man, his hands clapping in delight, “Muy Bonita she is!”

The statement had its chemical effect in the Mexicana's blood, too loud for comfort. The prostitutes snickered at the man before her. The velvet rosary danced around her chest, sliding over the bandoliers crisscrossed over her breasts. Angrily did she drop her feet, the metal attracting the attention of the pair’s bar mates. 

“ _Javier_.”

Holding his arms up he remained in a trance with young Esperanza’s eyes, the fire in them satisfying him forevermore. “I need you for something.” 

She had every right to get up & leave the bandito. Not that long ago did they come into contact again that he wants her skills put to work for his own gain once more. She should have kept riding on past him the day she discovered his hideout. How funny it was to be aiming at one another before she thought of shooting him plain between the eyes and the whole camp behind him. 

Hell, she could even blackmail him about his whereabouts. Biting her lip in frustration only enticed him. He knew just how much she could do to a man of his status, but. His foot swiftly hooked against her ankle before she could leave, he knew how much of a risk it would put her in. 

“ _Pendejo_. How do I know you won’t run off with most of the share?”

Unholstering her knife the woman stabbed in between his fingers. Electricity sweeping through her veins at the motion of a challenge. Curiosity briefly flooded her mind if he still played the masochist of a game. 

His bangs moved downwards in his field of vision. Staring down at the knife sticking in between the small space in his fingers, he let out a low whistle. With his spare hand, he clutched the knife, twisting it in both directions to wedge it out of the, also just polished table. His eyes flashed in admiration at carvings in the handle & the way the blade was nowhere near dull. 

“I was not expecting a game of finger fillet at the moment pero,” 

Twisting the knife in his palm like a pinwheel, Javier aimed the handle at Esperanza. “Winner has to do the losers' bidding?”

Ripping her possession from the darker man’s hand, she kicked his foot and made way past their shared table. It took Javier a second to register the unpredicted event before he slid out his chair & burst through the flaps in a familiar fashion. All the while tipping his hat at the prostitutes near the entrance. 

“Esperanza! Calmate.”

Mounting Boaz, Javier reared her out of the post in front of the saloon. His ears picking up the curses thrown at the Mexican woman, he nudged Boaz with his spurs. 

“Fucking Greaser”

“Get outta Valentine damn ILLEGALS!”

It became a full-on chase with the woman, the hoots, and hollerin’ doing nothing to spike Javier’s judgment. He could just feel his horse being doused in the mud as he continuously swerved through Mainstreet. “Mi Amor! Where are you taking me!”

A grin cracked the mexicano’s facade as he almost bucked into two other horsemen boarding the entrance. The woman in front of him reignited the spark he hadn’t felt since leaving Nuevo Paraíso. Her small form reminded him of the women from home, how smaller they even get once aged. He still felt the need to tease her on how big that sombrero was on her & how the bandoliers would hurt her back if she kept wearing them like an ammunition box. 

The whistle of the train deafened his ears, his spurs hitting the edge of Boaz’s ribs. The woman held tightly to her hat, her body molding to her mount. Her eyes remained in a tunnel vision at the only opening she had. The moving vehicle was so close to her that the sound of the conductor’s voice cursing at her could be heard. She knew Javier was still right behind her, & the thought of him teasing her about not making it across bothered the shit out of her. 

“Faster _Chico!_ ”

The veins in Javier’s hand contradicted as he tightly pulled on the reigns, curving Boaz just in time. His bowler hat flew from his head, but just in time did he grip the edge of it. He could not believe that Esperanza pulled the same trick he had done years ago. A dry laugh emitted from his mouth at the callback. Fidgeting with his hat he laid it on top of his head, fixing his bangs that stuck to his face. Reaching into his waist pocket, the Mexicano took out his spare _Lucky Strike_.

Pulling out an individual cigarette with his index & middle finger he slowly eased it to his mouth. 

His eyes still trained on the metal moving past him. Tilting the box, Javier lit the match. Closing his hands around the cylinder object, he lit the cig. His cheeks sucked in slightly as he puffed in the nicotine before shaking the match in the air & flicking it. 

The tip of the cigarette burned every time he inhaled. When he exhaled, an array of smoke fled. 

His mind racked for the possible outcomes on where his former partner in crime would retreat to. He kept tabs on her whereabouts back in Blackwater, the news of her leaving Flaco Hernández came to no surprise. He wanted to put a test on her again, to see if the flame had shunned brighter or dimmed lighter. 

He knew Dutch would be able to see her worth. He knew she could pull her weight, certainly more than Molly for sure. In truth be told, Javier was tired of her stubbornness. How they continued to butt heads in ideals. He just hoped this time she could come around. Her leaving Hernández only added fuel to his motivation. 

He missed home.

Esperanza’s redden lips pulled back, a show of teeth on display. A look of victory plastered on the young woman’s face. The sight of Javier lighting up a cig was equivalent to a white flag. 

“Ay _Señor_ , was I too fast for you?”

Javier’s body swayed as Boaz trudged over the train tracks. “How flattered I am to know you waited for me, Señorita.”

Esperanza turned her horse around, accepting the half offered cigarette from Javier’s outstretched hand. It’s white paper now tainted with her lipstick. The pair slowly moved on from Valentine, Javier leading. “It’d be a shame not to have someone annoy me anymore.”

“Mi corazón. I won’t kick the bucket anytime soon, don’t worry chica.”

__

The two Mexicans rode on the trail, beyond Horseshoe Overlook. The compatible silence leaving room to appreciate the scenery of the Great Americana. The home away from home. They both had so much history together, all of it buried down in México. Yet it was too risky to go back, just like the money in Blackwater.

Beneath the brim of his bowler, Javier’s eyes were trained on her. She still held the inconsiderable trust of her life in his hands. Before, he would call her out on it. Tell her not to trust anyone with her life. Not the butcher in town, or the clerk in the mail outpost that would sell her out for only ninety-five cents. Even now he could easily shoot her in the chest, & call Arthur or Charles to help bury her. 

“I am so used to taking on jobs now, that I haven’t even asked what I am doing.”

With a gloved hand, Javier itched the top of his mustache. His throat rumbled audibly as he cleared it. His poncho still snugged around him. “We are gonna rob a homestead.”

An eyebrow perked up on the woman’s features, sombrero slowly coming down. The act brought laughter from the male, “Good choice Espe.”

They turned a right, passing by a wagon. The old men looked on in horror when they separated to pass their wagon. Javier only waved with his two fingers, Esperanza oblivious of their fear. 

“The family are supposed to be really freakish, like some local boogeyman.”

Esperanza turned to him after hooking the sombrero to the saddle, “I don’t doubt it, I’ve seen too much-twisted shit in this country.”

Javier motioned with the back of his hand, talking to her in gestures, “They’re some kidnappers & highway robbers apparently.”

“Chez Porter is where we are heading up to, it's closed off in the forest.”

Unhooking her pistol from the back of the saddle she performed a press check. “Isn’t that a bit dubious?”

“Of course it is dubious, but”

They rode close enough that he was able to nudge her shoulder, “There ain’t much risk of getting caught.”

Elbowing him back, Esperanza ignored him & continued loading her pistol. 

“Let's go take a look.”

__

Finally, they made it across the wooden bridge, the horses' hooves clip-clopping. 

“Leave the horses, we’re here.”

Dismounting as quietly as they could, both of them moved to an eroded hill. Javier not even looking back to see if she was making it up the slightly steep terrain. “I heard they’ve been isolated so long they’ve forged their own language.”

Esperanza caught up to him at the top, synchronizing with him when they crouched down. Reaching behind, he pulled out a pair of small binoculars. 

She watched as his mouth slightly opened in concentration. “A bit bigger than I originally thought but,”

Rolling her eyes, Esperanza took the binoculars from him, “I can see it's big from here pinche pendejo.”

Javier didn’t say anything as he let her take her turn with them.

“We can start with the barn, not sure how many people are holed up there though.”

Closing up the binoculars she handed it back to him. The same thought ran between the two of them, Javier only confirming it, “I’ll make the distraction.”

Leaves crunched below their feet as they made way closer to the homestead. Staying as close to the coverage they could if they call to hide announced itself. 

“Too many trees, I couldn’t get a good look at the place.”

“Uh Huh.”

As they made their way downhill, voices could be heard. Following Javier’s fashion, they both crouched in the patch of high grass near the shed. Tilting his head over to it, he motioned for her to head over to the structure.

Quickly scanning her surroundings, she crept over to the fence and hopped the disgruntled wood. 

Javier followed in pursuit. She let him stand from the side, she remained crouching near the opening.

“Where you been now Newt?”

“Don’t be boiling now, Pappy. I was gone but ten minutes, I was.”

“You can lollygag all the now day long ‘cause Eddie takes patrol now. Don’t you!”

“What? No, Edie gets all the jam!”

“You shut your gulper or I’ll flagger your felt, I will.”

Esperanza watched in anticipation as the _‘Pappy’_ walked closer to one of the men.

“You need to pull it up, Boy. Up.”

“Go guard the shed. GO!”

The bulkier men pointed to where they hid, the action causing Esperanza to look up at Javier. He bowed his head to look at her. “Do you have any idea what they’re saying?”

Pursing her lips the tanned woman shook her head, “Not much of it.” Licking his lips, Javier nodded his head before scanning around. Her head turned to the rock he pointed at, “Go take cover over that rock, I’ll create the distraction & you jump them.” 

Nodding her head Esperanza ran as fast as she crouched legs could manage. Peeking over the rock she took note of the man making some noise inside the building. 

Javier took out his small canteen, kissing the whiskey goodbye before he soaked the hay in the shed. Reaching out for his Lucky Strike, he ripped a match from its holder. Tilting the half-empty box he ran the match on the side. It cracked and sprang to life instantly burning. Without hesitation, it was thrown into the dry hay. Javier scurried over the fence as the shed grew flames around it. The horses instantly being thrown off and alerting the family. 

“Chicken’ Heck!”

“What the hickory happened here?!”

Esperanza clicked the safety off her pistol, her left eye closing as she took in aim at the exit. 

B A N G

The man instantly fell back inside the barn, with a hole straight through his temple. His relatives swinging their necks at the noise before they also crippled to the ground with bullet holes embedded in their chests. 

“Danger is upon us. Defend yours don’t ya.”

In no time at all did the two mexicano’s blast their way through, kicking down barricades & taking cover. “Cabróns!”

Something deep inside filled the woman at the tension she was in, ducking & shooting. Cursing all the while, she even tried to take some of Javier’s kills just to piss him off. Said man came running to her barricade, sliding down just in time a bullet came and shot his bowler clean off his head. 

He didn’t take kindly to it as he shot the man straight in the brow. Javier’s back hit the wooden coverage roughly, his chin tucked into his neck. Gloved fingers working furiously to reload, depending on his partner to cover. One down, duck, another, duck. 

“Ay Cariño Mio, I feel bad for any man who tried to bed you.”

Cocking his gun in the air he winked at her before taking his turn at shooting. Esperanza falling back & going through her bandolier to reload. “I’m surprised you haven’t caught a disease from all the women you bed.”

“You overestimate me, Espe, I am terrible with the women.”

“End that mooching cur!”

Javier grunted after Esperanza pushed past him & scurried to the emptied outhouse. Her body pressed against the side of it. The only ones they had to worry about were up top the barn. “I’ll take the chick!”

Without even awaiting approval Esperanza frantically shot as soon as the woman came into view, spitting out whatever it was in their language. After every shot rang through she hit unconsciously let the back of her head hit the wall. Clutching onto the rosary, a whisper coming undone from her lips. 

“I don’t see anymore, we need to find the stash quickly.”

Chocolate brown hues looked into the darker man’s, he looked different without the hat on. Lazily she swung the barrel of the pistol in the direction of the barn, “Check there, everyone seemed to be defending it the most.”

Javier didn’t hide the fact that he was taking her in from head to toe. She wasted too much ammo than was necessary. He had to tell her one of these days that an empty bandolier would never do its job in intimidating someone. He let her remain out there for a while to loot but to mostly keep watch until he found the “treasure”.

Kicking open the house’s door she readied her satchel. She would keep everything she looted to herself, taking advantage of her partner's absence. Heaving the corpses up she rummaged through their pockets before dropping them cold on the floor. 

“Kentucky bourbon, Miracle tonic..”

Her voice trailed on as she opened drawers and wardrobes and even above the fireplace. Her back hit against something hard, turning around, and looking up she grinned at the ladder. One step at a time she climbed the rusty thing before making it aboard a small surface. 

Not much was up there besides a long horizontal case. Perking up at it she happily came close and unlatched the locks pinning it closed. Swinging the case back she came face to face with a wonderful weapon indeed. “Ay Dios Mio.”

With careful hands, Esperanza picked it up cradle-like. Bringing it close to her face & marveling in the craftsmen ship. “A pump-action shotgun, hm.” Holstering it behind her she resumed downstairs, “Definitely going to use this in my next shootout.”

“Aye! Come help me lift this, it has to be under here.”

Exiting out the wide-open exit way, she made her way to the barn, to Javier’s awaiting request for help. “Our friends here left behind a shotgun, Escuella.” Taking position next to him she gripped the metal bars of the heavy cart, “I won’t let you run off this easily.” 

Together they pushed, her adding her bottom half-strength more than her upper. “Urgh”

“Gah”

Before she even knew it, he held her back. Below them was a hole which held more riches then she bargained for as a one time job. “I take it, that's more than enough?”

Jumping in the small hole Javier bent over and grabbed everything, licking his tongue and counting one by one. Esperanza took this small pause to look over anything they might’ve passed. “Did you check up the ladder?”

He didn’t even glance up from the money before he stated, “Dead body and $100.”

Esperanza looked at him once more, knowing that after this she’d make camp away from Valentine. Whether it be Emerald Ranch or Rhodes. With an outstretched hand, the convict waited patiently for her reward, “Pay up.”

A perfect excuse was trying its best to form in his mind, to fish her in. Coughing at the space between him he swiped his brow with a forearm. “Listen, Chica.”

Yanking his arm as high as he could manage with the money he blocked her from jumping him.

“Maldita vida, dame el maldito dinero que gané! Estoy cansado de que me hagas esta mierda, Javier!”

Esperanza puffed out her chest, her nostrils flaring in anger. Her arms wildly trying to wretch his arm down to her level. “Espe, please let me explain.”

“Calláte!”

In a flurry of rage Esperanza stomped as hard as she could on Javier’s foot, headbanging upwards on his chin. “Mierda!”

The bandita's share fell from his grasp instantly, his hand clutching at his chin in pain. “For someone with a small ass head, you pack a punch.” Groaning Javier watched in pain, her form running up to snatch the stash before he could. 

“Yeah, I could do a lot more than just a headbutt.”

His jaw clicked as he moved his mouth around for precaution, a snarky compliment flowing like second nature, “Oh yeah chica? Maybe you should show me sometime.”

A clockwork motion struck her mind, eyes trained at him kneeling slightly in pain. Nodding her head in thought the woman faced him straight. Her gloved hand teasingly opening the hem of her laborer shirt, the movement instantly drawing him in. His eyes widening at the hint she was throwing him. Her right arm elegantly slid from her hips to her crotch & slowly ever so slowly did it make its way up her torso & over the bandolier. An expertise teasing that dancers or even prostitutes utilized. 

Her eyes remained solely on his, even though he seemed to be occupied with something else. That was until her arm disappeared in his shirt along with the cash. An audible snap echoed throughout the barn. 

Esperanza’s eyes gleaming in pleasure at his face. Both hands came sprang out & jazzed, the money sitting comfortably in the woman's bra. Spinning around the woman's hips swerved furiously. 

Javier raced after her, just this time they chased on foot. A game that the two knew who was best at. The woman’s head start had no effect on him, his gloved hand already ensnared around her fragile wrist. “Stop fighting me, aren’t you tired of being on the run dammit.”

“Don’t you miss the security of being around people who weren’t your enemy’s for God’s sake.”

“Don’t bring him into this!”

“Don’t bring who?! The savior that you said would save us.”

The atmosphere turned thick, no more was it a game of tag or a tease for the hell of it. The same bipolar attitude the two seemed to drill into each other was back. The only question was if it would remain forever. Esperanza looked deep into his face, past the version of who he was now. Her eyes glazing in fog, the red lipstick wearing off from continuously licking it in worry. 

“Isn’t that the reason you left me?”

Javier’s impatience drummed against his reasoning. The frost from his breath swirling into her face as he inched closer. His hand reaching for the rosary that hung from her neck in anger. Her gloved hand out of instinct aimed for his face. Though the movement was caught this time, crushingly he trapped her open palm with his much bigger one. Her rosary dangled from her neck, the cross getting caught in their small fight for power. 

“The people I left with, they are my family now.”

Javier was the teacher whereas Esperanza was the student in their argument of the past. Her mouth opened to only be interrupted by his frightening booming voice. A trait in him that scared some part in her. “Did..” A dry chuckle emitted from him, his free hand dragging over his mustache. “Did you ever think how ironic it was that after all that you went to your own little gang.”

The coldness in his voice dug deep into the Mexicana's heart. It didn’t take a moron to predict what his next line was, ‘You're the reason we are even in this country in the first place.’

“There is much more to this story between us that neither one of us knows about.”

Javier looked down at his fist. Her palm laid on top & gently ever so, she lowered his. Releasing his hold, he watched as the cross draped freely. “I will spend the night at your camp, & I will talk to your leader alone.” 

Without a word, she attached the reigns from her own mount onto his. In silence, she waited as he mounted Boaz & took his outstretched hand. Her arms would snuggle around the waist of her childhood friend. Ensuring she was safe when she zoned out in their silent trek back to his camp. 


	2. Who Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esperanza is guided by two fellow faces alongside Javier to the camp. From there she would begin to see who he spent his life with.

The sun would retire by the time they were halfway from Javier’s camp. It’s radiance began to fade for the day as its lover wrought its cold head. The chilly air brought much dissatisfaction to the pair, neither being accustomed to the low temperatures.

The silence warped around them never once broke. The only movement was her arms shifting in uncomfortable tension. It was beginning to be tiring having them wrapped around his waist. 

“I want to ride my horse.”

Boaz never stopped, nor did Javier show any signs of hearing her. Esperanza was annoyed at the fact but chalked it up to the cold muffling her voice. “I said, I want to-”

“Ride your horse.”

Javier turned his head to the side, his bangs covering most of his eyesight from viewing her. “I won’t chase after you again should you choose to flee.”

This shut her up for a good amount of time, her jaw loose in bewilderment. From the tone of it, he was serious. She could live her life anyway she wanted, without him there to interfere. 

He turned his head from her lack of response. Part of him mulling over if what he was doing was right. If keeping the past with him was a smart move, person or not. He could feel the tiredness in her arms, wrapped around his much wider torso. 

Javier was many things, a  _ killer, thief, conman, _ but he was never so cruel to the ones he cared for. He certainly wasn’t about to start now. 

Letting out a deep sigh that the inner him released, Javier motioned Boaz to a stop. Begrudgingly he hopped off before her, offering his arms out to help her down. 

Too tired to resist, Esperanza practically threw herself into the Mexicans arms. His arms reflexively wrapping around her back when she made him rock backwards.

His cologne attached itself to her clothing. Their spurs clinked in the rough pavement of the makeshift road. 

Javier stayed to the side of his own horse, untying the reigns that bound them together. Esperanza lazily lifted herself up the high mount. It was a blessing that he didn’t fret much. 

“Is that you Escuella?”

The approaching echoes of hooves caused the darkies to turn their heads over yonder. Hands instinctively reaching for their holsters. That is until the two figures approaching brought the lanterns to their face. 

Esperanza watched the small reunion, Javier's trademark of a smile made her eyes switch over to the men. Who indeed noticed her from a mile away. One man's gaze caused her to flinch back at the sheer intensity. 

“Arthur! Hosea! Back so soon? What happened to bear hunting.” 

The older man grimaced in opposition to the man next to him, “Now we don’t mention nothin’ bout bear hunting anymore Javier.” The man couldn’t help but laugh at the discomfort of his partner. 

Although the laughter didn’t quite last before attention shifted to the unfamiliar party member. “I thought Dutch mentioned no more stragglers.”

The much older man was intrigued by the tanned woman. Their horses paraded to hers, lanterns pushed away from their faces in favor of what was in front of them. 

The notion didn’t go unnoticed by her company, & neither did her sense of discomfort. “She’s with me.”

Esperanza didn’t waste a moment to interrogate now that they were up close & personal. “Esperanza Salinas, which one of you is the leader?”

The middle aged man stared at her dumbfounded, his gaze shifting between her & the man standing. 

“Frankly my dear, we were just headed to him.”

There was disappointment in the woman’s head after hearing the older man speak. It would have been more convenient if he was. 

Javier wasted no time in mounting his horse, all of them wanted desperately to hit the sack. The lighter of the two could only stare at Javier expectantly for answers. 

The gang member could only shrug his shoulders before rounding Boaz next to her & Hosea. “She’s bunking with us, at least for tonight.”

“Now that’s nice & all for you Javier, but what the hell does that have to do with Dutch.”

Esperanza sneered at the man to her far left. “She looks like a damn ticking bomb for Christ sakes.”

To her dismay Javier snickered besides her. Who was she to let someone degrade her like that? Crossing her arms the woman leaned her neck over, “And who the fuck might you be?”

“Now calm down! The both of ya.”

Javier pinched the bridge of his nose at the exchange. He didn’t expect the journey of her joining to start up like this. Was it a good idea after all?

“Let’s start talking as our horses start walkin’ fellers.”

The command was answered unanimously, the sound of hooves paraded the street once more. Esperanza shivered, the sun had completely gone down. 

“She helped me with a job, up North. That one family I was telling you about Arthur.”

“Yeah..” Arthur’s voice trailed off as if he was recalling when Javier discussed it with him before he admitted to having other plans. “I hear you, how much did you earn?”

A gloved hand curled into a fist before resting on his lips. Trying it’s best to keep the straining cough from spreading to his counterparts. Clearing his throat from mucus, Javier counted briefly in his head. “About 300, not so bad I reckon.”

“Not bad at all, good job indeed Javier and Ms. Salinas was it?”

Esperanza quickly took a liking to the oldest man, a smile warming up her features already. “Yes señor.”

The man switched hands holding the lantern. The group were riding close enough that Hosea politely extended a hand, “Hosea Matthews, & the hard head to your far left is Arthur Morgan.”

Esperanza twisted slightly to accept the handshake nodding her head at him. “Now that we all went around the circle and exchanged names, why don’t you tell us more about you before we oh so nicely guide you to our  _ camp _ .”

Before the woman could let out a snarky remark, her counterpart beat her to it. “Arthur, I’m bringing her to Dutch. The girl could hold her weight I’m sure of it.”

“What my friend here is saying Ms. Salinas, what’s your reason?” 

Javier remained quiet as did Arthur. The tanned woman looked on ahead of her. Her brain racking for a way to put her thoughts into words. 

“I’m tired of running.”

For a split second then, did Javier really notice the woman who rode with him. The girl who always had rode with him, from practically kids to teens to now adulthood. 

Turning his head he emptied out the extra saliva from his mouth. He began to realize that what he was doing was a good thing. She wouldn’t have to suffer in the wild a day more. At least, not alone. 

__

The gang began to trudge closer to the entrance of the trees that hid the camp. The 4 of them moved into a line, Javier leading in front of her. While Hosea and Arthur rode on ahead to let Dutch know of a special visitor. 

Esperanza could only trust the man that led her in. The man that could either guarantee her life or death at this point. She could practically be arriving at death's door. The men riding on only planning for an ambush. 

They passed a heavy set man holding a rifle with a death grip. His eyes firmly set on the woman. 

“Javier?”

His ponytail swayed to the side, indicating he was listening. She bit her lip debating if she should just whip out,  _ ‘are you leading me to an ambush?’  _ but she thought better of it. She couldn’t let him know of her doubt or hesitation for that matter. So she settled on the next best thing. 

“Are there any Mexicanos?” 

The slight shake in his shoulders showed to her that he was laughing at the question. “I’m afraid it’s just me and you  _ Chica _ .” 

Esperanza grumbled at the answer. Sure she had her fill of them when she was with Hernández, but she at least felt comfortable enough to be with her own. 

As the clearing grew bigger and the light of the fires came into view it left her transfixed. The camp was so harmonized, with people laughing and drinking. Maybe the people here weren’t so bad after all?

The two of them yielded their horses at the hitching post. No eyes on them as of yet. Her feet landing softly on the splayed out grass. Just from there she could see Arthur charting with a man she could only guess was the leader. The way he dressed, the way he stood over Arthur. 

His eyes followed Arthur’s point of direction. He was pointing straight at her. If she thought Arthur’s gaze was intense then she was thrown off the radar. A wave of self consciousness flooded her being. 

Shifting her attention back to her mount she frantically searched her saddle bag. She could feel Javier waiting eagerly behind her. When her fingertips brushed against the rectangular object she gleamed. Discreetly she pulled the cap off and smeared the red stick on her lips before making a kissing motion. The noise making Javier perk an eyebrow. 

Closing the lipstick she threw it back in the saddle bag before facing him. Gaze quickly drawing to her freshly covered lips. Arms crossing as he rolled his eyes. 

“You’d be the first to wear makeup around here, now  _ vamos _ ! He’s waiting.”

Javier rubbed his shoulders, the cold was getting to him. He wanted badly to rest by the fire. Though he knew he couldn’t, he was enthusiastic about having her here. More than ever, he was just nervous about what Dutch had to say for the matter. If he asked her to prove her testament in having her here then he had no problem telling him she could win up to his expectations. 

“Here she is Arthur.” 

Esperanza’s eyes widened at how tall the man was. He was easily 9 inches taller than her. The impression of his height slightly threw her off. She felt smaller the more he neared closer. 

His hand reaching for hers, his thumb pressed under her palm before planting a kiss to the leather of her gloves. “It is a fine pleasure to meet you Ms. Salinas.”

It took a moment for her to register the charisma in him that she wasn’t expecting. Her eyes roamed his body shamelessly, it had been a good while since she encountered a man like this. 

Her reddened lips spread far and wide. Her eyes twinkling from the nearby firelight. “The pleasure is all mine Van Der Linde.”

The man chuckled sweetly at her, “Dutch is fine madam.”

“Then I insist, call me  _ Esperanza _ .” 

Javier uncrossed his arms before nudging his chin to the side. Arthur took the call and followed him to the fire with everyone. His eyes taking one last glimpse at the woman he brought home. 

Dutch unconsciously scratched the stubble under his chin while taking her small form in. The slight shiver under her skin opened an opportunity for him to let her in his shared tent. 

His weight made the floorboards creak ever so. He pulled out a chair and moved it across his bed. His ringed fingers motioning for her to sit as he did the same. He grabbed a small box on the nightstand, his fingers sliding the bottom with precision. 

Choosing the one he wanted, he brought a cigar to his lips and unpocketed the lighter from his handkerchief pocket. His eyes narrowed on hers once he lit it and sucked in the tobacco. 

“Now from the looks of you I could tell you’re more than a beauty I’m sure.” 

Esperanza could hear his voice rumble even from where she sat. His hand lazily dropped the box of cigars back on the nightstand. “Right you are, I previously ran with a gang. Less  _ friendlier _ than the one I am currently in.”

Dutch didn’t bother to turn his head before letting out a display of smoke. He twirled the cigar before offering her it in turns. She accepted in a heartbeat, the stress from today already weighing on her. 

“Please rest assured, we are only friendlier because we are choosing to be.”

He waved his hand & let her take another puff. “I know for a fact you did not come from the O’Driscolls, so what other reason do I have against you?”

His arms spread out and a mischievous grin displayed itself for her to see. His voice cracked in every sentence. It was a deep voice that gave hint to his age. 

Passing the cigar back over, her lips deepened once she recalled the gang. “I’d rather throw myself to the Mexican government then be involved with them.” 

Dutch let out an uproar of laughter, smoke rushing from his nostrils and mouth. His neck tilted as he took in the woman again, his pointer finger aimed at her. “I’m starting to really like you Miss. Sa-“

A hand cut him off, “Esperanza Dutch, I thought we went over this.” She exchanged legs to cross over, giving in to her more ladylike persona. 

“Esperanza, why yes of course, what a magnificent name I do say.” 

The cigar was halfway done, she let him keep it for the remainder of their talk. The distinctive sound of a banjo started playing. The noise grew louder by the minute when singing carried along. 

Laughter filled the camp, no hostility engraved. Her eyes glowed in the candlelight, it lit up her skin and brought a shadow upon her features. She was far from home, far from all that she knew. 

She sucked not only herself into this country but Javier as well. It was her fault and only hers that he struck down that powerful man. She always wondered how lonely he must have been in those days before he was found by the man sitting in front of her.

Chocolate hues drifted to him, softly observing. He was by no means not an attractive man. He was a man that kept Javier alive, that kept many alive. 

“What is it that you seek?”

Dutch licked his lips before straightening his back. His chest heaving upwards whenever he breathed. The question struck something deep within himself. 

“I seek what we all seek my dear.”

Esperanza brought the chair closer to him, her eyes searching deep and wide. She didn’t want to put her life in just anyone. She was still the young girl who didn’t know any better. 

Running for some years did nothing to change that fact. It was why she hardened herself to the point of looking like a  _ ‘ticking time bomb.’  _

Dutch remained where he sat, his own eyes searching hers. Her voice would have echoed throughout the tent if it weren’t for the red headed woman barging in. An accent as deep as the ocean, “Who is she Dutch?”

Esperanza leaned back in her chair, her arm lazily over the backrest. She did not want to be a homewrecker. Javier peeped from behind the woman, annoyance clearly written on his face. 

“I tried to restrain her Dutch.”

Dutch put out the cigar on top of the nightstand, his face darkening at the interruption. Esperanza grew fixated at the way it burned the wood. 

Standing up and brushing off any ash that fell on his vest he offered a hand to the Mexican woman. To which she declined, standing her own self up and facing the wrath of the Irish woman’s gaze. 

“Ms. O’ Shea I am glad to introduce you to another member of our gang.”

Esperanza did not need to hold out her hand to know it would have been rejected. Instead she nodded to her on her way out the tent. Dutch bid her & Javier goodnight before undoing the flaps of the tent. The business between him and O’ Shea instantly hid from the rest of the camp. 

Nightfall had grown darker, & camp members began to retreat to their beds. Javier led her to the campfire she had waited to see. Walking around the tent she spotted women resting on their bed rolls. 

A certain emotion of relief coming to her once she spotted the dark woman amongst them. So they weren’t racist after all. Well, they never were at the start if they accepted Javier with open arms. 

The unforgettable smell of campfire made the woman jump in joy. Sitting on the logs rested Arthur & an unknown darkie. The two continue to converse until Esperanza enters the picture. 

Javier instantly went for his own bedroll & leaned over for his guitar. Esperanza could only awkwardly take the seat closest to him. 

“Cheer up kid, now that you spoke with Dutch I don’t have to think about killing ya no more.” 

Esperanza rolled her eyes, Javier glared at Arthur while testing the strings. “This is Charles, Charles Smith.” 

Arthur rested his bowl of stew on his lap, “If anyone is up to something fishy, he’d be the first to know.”

Charles raised his attention to the woman, his hardened face softening. “Ignore him.”

Javier’s voice continued the conversation for the rest of the night. His voice brought such emotion, emotion that she hadn’t heard in a long time now. 

Real,  _ raw  _ emotion. It made her actually become aware of where she was at. She was here, with him, with Javier Escuella. The man she had so desperately wanted to avoid. Yet she couldn’t go through with it. She knew if she kept up the act she would soon wind up dead or worse. 

She wanted to show she was strong, that she was brave. All from a feeble argument the two of them had. She felt weak at this moment. In the embrace of gangsters she knew nothing about. Only that they were with Javier. 

She rested a cold palm to her forehead. Her elbows dug into her lap as she crouched down. 

The sound of fire cracking and Javier’s voice became ambient, peaceful. 

So peaceful that she hadn’t acknowledged the men besides her bid them goodnight. It was strange. All of it was. This morning she woke up in a rush, this morning she was in the saloon as usual after a good day's hunt. It was  _ this _ morning he showed up in front of her very own eyes. 

She has murdered people today, & taken their money. And yet here she was, sitting next to the man she avoided for years. With the people he left with. 

At this point she did not know if her eyes were stinging from being so close to the fire or from the emotion built up inside her. 

This was her life now. It would have to be, it was an opportunity so great she couldn’t refuse. 

As Javier strummed the strings of his guitar, the woman next to him would look to the moon. Tears casting her eyes in a flurry of cold wetness. Tonight was the night that she would wind up in a gang once more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments they really make me smile like no other! 😊 and bring forth a motivation inside me!

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ please comment, i'm jk you don't have to. Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
